


Bad Day

by DinDangDjarin



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angry Din Djarin, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Drinking, Friendship, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinDangDjarin/pseuds/DinDangDjarin
Summary: After a particularity stressful job, Cara helps a tired and grumpy Mando relax.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune
Kudos: 41





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Sober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229203) by [HoldingHands (Sapphireth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphireth/pseuds/HoldingHands). 



The front door slammed shut. Cara jumped in her seat on the couch, startled by the sudden noise. Turning around, she saw Mando standing in the doorway. “Hey.” She greeted. Mando ignored her at first, and began to take off his jetpack, then he paused and looked her way. “Hi.” He mumbled, no doubt feeling bad about his attempt to ignore her.

He set his jetpack and pulse rifle on the ground and sighed, obviously frustrated. Cara frowned. “Everything ok? Did you get the bounty?” Mando nodded. “I got it.” Cara noticed how he didn’t answer her first question. His voice sounded deeper and raspier than normal, no doubt from lack of sleep. She couldn't see his face but his body language spoke volumes.

Mando slowly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the jug of spotcha that Cara always had on hand. Pouring himself a cup, he sat down on one of the bar stools. Cara raised her eyebrows at this, realizing she had never seen him drink before. _“Maker.”_ She thought. _“How upset is he right now?”_

Mando lifted his helmet off and set it beside him, then took a drink. Cara tried not to let her concern show too much as she looked at him. His usually alert brown eyes were tired looking and unfocused. His hair was its usual rumpled mess, thanks to the helmet, but his former exhaustion and frustration were ten times more apparent now that she could see his face.

His posture was slumped and Cara wondered if he had gotten injured. “Are you hurt?” She asked hesitantly. “I’m fine.” Mando seethed, his tone coming out much harsher than he had intended. Cara tried to hide her surprise at his response but must have failed. He lowered his head guiltily and she immediately felt sorry for him.

She’d never seen him this down. His shoulders hung and his movements were slow. “I meant...sorry…I’m fine. Thanks.” Mando mumbled, obviously feeling bad about his response. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked up slowly. Cara nodded reassuringly. “Ok. just checking. Grogu’s sleeping, should I go get him?”

Mando thought for a moment, before shaking his head. “No...he should sleep.” Cara smiled sympathetically. She knew how badly he wanted to see his foundling. Being with Grogu often helped him relax after a particularly stressful day, but Mando was always more considerate of Grogu’s needs than his own.

Cara walked over to the pantry and looked around. “Hungry? I can heat up some stew.” Mando shook his head, taking another drink from his cup. Cara frowned and walked over to him, resting her arms on the counter across from him. “Mando...I know you don’t want to talk...but are you sure everything’s ok?”

Mando shrugged. “I’m just tired. Bounty didn’t go that well, and my client waited until after I’d done the job to let me know that he could only pay half.” He said, motioning towards the coin bag in his belt loop. “What happened?” Cara asked softly, glad he was finally talking.

Mando sighed, resting his head in his hands. “Everything just went _kriffing_ wrong. Everything. The _kriffing_ fob stopped working halfway through. _kriffing_ chain code was outdated, and, _Dank Farrik_ , it took three times as long as it should have. When I finally found the bounty, the _mir’sheb, shabuir, kriffing_ , speeder bike wouldn't start. Had to walk the whole way back.” He pounded his fist on the table in frustration and took a large drink of spotcha.

Cara was silent for a moment, not sure exactly how to respond. Mando noticed her silence and looked down, fidgeting with his gloves. _“Haar’chak!”_ He cursed under his breath, embarrassed by his outburst. “I’m sorry, I…” His voice trailed off and Cara was overwhelmed with sympathy. She had never heard him curse so much. Not that she had a problem with it, it just worried her. He had never ranted like this before either, normally he didn’t talk about his work at all. “Mando.” she said softly. He looked up at her but was silent.

Cara smiled and walked over to the stool beside him, sitting down. “Don’t apologize. I asked how your day went. And I’m glad you told me. You have every right to be upset.” She poured herself a drink and sat down beside him. “I have an idea,” Cara said after a few minutes of silence. She noticed that almost all of the jug of spotcha was gone, and for once she wasn’t the reason why. Mando looked over at her but didn’t respond. Cara stood up, a mischievous smile on her face. “Come on, get up.”

Mando shot her a confused expression. “Why?”

Cara shrugged. “Wait and see.”

Mando turned around and reluctantly stood up. Cara drank the remainder of her cup and placed it face down on the floor. “Hand me yours.” She said. Mando sighed and finished his cup off, then threw it to her.

“Ok.” Cara explained. “I’m going to try to throw the cup and get it to land right side up on top of the other one. I can flip it or just throw it, either way works. We both take turns seeing how many we can each individually get to land in a row.” Saying this, she threw her cup up, watched it flip a few times, and smiled as it landed perfectly on top of the other.

Mando crossed his arms, unamused. Cara looked up at him, motioning towards the cups. “Think it’s easy, Mando? Be my guest.” He rolled his eyes and walked over to where she was standing. Rather grudgingly, he took the cup and attempted to copy her move. The cup flipped uncontrollably before crashing into the other, knocking it over.

Cara smirked and gave him a playful punch in the arm. “Easy, right?” she teased. Mando scoffed, and she detected the smallest hint of a smile on his face. “That’s not fair, you’ve had more practice.” He protested. Cara laughed. “Okay, you get to try a couple more and then we’ll see who’s boss.”

Mando visibly smiled this time, his former frustration melting away. “Is that a challenge, Dune?”

Cara shrugged. “Only if you make it one.”

After Mando tried a few more times, the two started a competition to see who could get to ten in a row first, some betting involved. Mando stood up after a while and put his cup in the sink, a few credits poorer but in a much better mood. “Thanks for that. I’m gonna go check on Grogu.” He said.

Cara smiled, picking up her own cup. “You’d better go get some rest. Maker knows you need it.”

Mando rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement as he made his way over to his room.

He walked quietly into the room and saw Grogu sleeping, still smiling to himself as he thought about their competition. Mando began to remove his armour until he was down to just his pants and shirt. He knew he should probably wash his clothes and shower, but he felt so overcome with the need to sleep that he simply lied down and fell asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Cara was up making some porridge when she saw Mando, in full armor, emerge from his room. “Look who decided to get up.” She teased. Mando huffed and looked over at the time. It was almost eleven.

Cara slid a bowl of porridge over to him and took Grogu from his arms. She set the kid in a nearby seat and gave him his own bowl. Mando took off his helmet and rubbed the sides of his head with his hands. Cara held back a smirk. “Drink to much?” She asked. Mando nodded miserably and picked up his spoon. “Thanks.” He mumbled.

Cara chuckled. “No problem, probably should have made you eat last night. Grogu sure looks happy to see you.” Mando smiled and looked over at his foundling, who was deeply enveloped in eating his porridge. He looked back at his own, the sight making him slightly nauseous due to his headache. Cara noticed this and smiled sympathetically.

“Maybe I should just pack you some food for later, so long as you promise to eat it.” Mando shook his head. “You really don’t have to…..”

“Try and stop me.” Cara said with a chuckle, cutting him off. She grabbed his brown sac from the doorway and began to fill it with food. Mando waited until Grogu had finished eating before picking him up and gathering his things, preparing to leave. “Where are you headed next?” Cara asked as she helped him pack his things. “Karga has a job for me, long distance. It’ll take all day to get there.” Mando answered. Cara nodded. “Well, if it takes you longer than three weeks to come visit again, I will personally come and hunt you down.” She teased.

Mando smiled. “I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of the Marshal.”

Cara rolled her eyes and handed him his bags. “I would escort you back to your ship, but my shift starts soon.”

Mando nodded. “Thanks for last night, I...well…thanks.”

Cara smiled “Anytime. Especially when I make a profit.” She said mischievously, motioning towards the credits she had won the night before in her pocket.

Mando chuckled. “Don’t get used to it. Next time we’ll see how it goes.”

“Until next time then.” Cara replied.

Mando smiled before putting on his helmet and opening the door. “Until next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! This felt a little different from what I normally right, so any comments/criticisms are appreciated!


End file.
